getsmartfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baosensteels
How to solve scare mink lashes condition If the mink lashes scarce girl mascara only difficult to change the status, it is time to consider the false mink lashes. Because false mink lashes can make up for the shortcomings of mink lashes, mink lashes to enhance the density. False mink lashes can be divided into single type, natural type, thick type and drama type, in which the thick and exaggerated mink lashes generally appear in late makeup or stage makeup. Step' '1'.'''The entire length of the false mink lashes trimmed slightly shorter than the liner, root lashes in the false mink lashes glue, do not apply too much, wait a few seconds, until the eyelash glue sixty-seven into the dry, the most sticky . '''Step' '2'.'''Eyes slightly down to reveal his mink lashes roots, pick up the left eye false mink lashes, mink lashes aligned at the root, the first sticky outside, and then stick with the right hand sticky inside, pay attention to the root must be affixed, so it looks real. Be sure to leave a gap between the inner corner of the eye to prevent the corner of the eye. '''Step' '3'.'' '''Finally, close your eyes, use a cotton swab gently press lashes root reinforcement. '''Makeup artist 't'ip: '''If you do not bother, you can cut the entire mink lashes for a period of paragraph, or paste a single mink lashes, which will be especially natural. '''Create the perfect eyebrow makeup tips' The ancient Chinese traditional thrush called Dai, is a black mineral, reconcile the painting with water. Modern people may be more happy, a wide range of tools to make thrush become very simple. The thrush is a skill that shows sketching and blooming skills. In addition, the thrush is still an art, it can depict your colorful expression and demeanor, your creativity in this description of a painting vividly. Method '1': 'Draw eyebrow' Use of products: Eyebrow pencil For the crowd: eyebrows shortage, eyebrows too thin, eyebrow failure Eyebrows hair from the combination of hair, so should be along the direction of the hair growth of a stroke similar to the real hair, so that there will be hairy The natural texture, you can practice on paper. The lower edge of the eyebrow is darker in color, making the eyebrows appear darker and deeper. Method '2': SUMI eyebrows Use of products: Eyebrow powder For the crowd: eyebrows complete, but eyebrow light brow powder can play a direct effect of blooming, eyebrows will look hairy. Operate faster than the eyebrow pencil to be much easier, and eyebrow powder can also play a fixed makeup, to extend the effect of eyebrow makeup. But for people with eyebrows defect is not suitable, should be used eyebrow pencil to make up, and then use eyebrow powder smudges. Method '3': 'S'hape eyebrows' and 'change brow color Use of products: Dye eyebrow cream for the crowd: brow color light, eyebrows too dark for too dark eyebrows or over the crowd. Dyed eyebrow cream can play the role of setting and discoloration, when used against the hair brush again, and then along the hair growth direction from the eyebrow root to the brow gently brush. If you accidentally smear too much, you can use combed mink lashes gently comb off.